


Empat Tahun Sekali

by rdb1707



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empat tahun sekali, Mesut Özil selalu kehilangan perhatian dari Lukas Podolski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empat Tahun Sekali

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this crappy plot. And I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction.

Di usianya yang sebentar lagi genap tiga puluh tahun, bahkan raganya tak bisa memungkiri bahwa antusiasme yang dimiliki sang pria tak ubahnya seorang remaja tujuh belas tahun. Pindah dari satu klub ke klub lain, menyicil _caps_ demi _caps_ seiring berjalannya waktu dengan panji _Die Adler_ di dada, bahkan semangatnya masih belum surut.

Lukas Podolski turun dari mobil sedannya, nampak begitu rapi dalam setelan jas kelabu dan dasi merah. Pada langkahnya di atas karpet merah, dia merasakan serangan… nostalgia. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal ini—sejak 2004, lalu berlanjut pada perhelatan akbar berikutnya hingga sekarang. Ia pernah merasakan bagaimana dipimpin oleh seorang Kahn, kemudian berganti pada kapten mungil mereka sekarang, Philipp Lahm.

Suasana dalam _gala dinner_ sudah ramai. Acara belum dimulai, tapi sudah banyak yang berkumpul. Ia menyapa Mertesacker (“Ah, aku sampai bosan lihat mukamu,” selorohnya penuh canda.), menggoda Höwedes, menyelamati Lahm atas kelahiran anaknya—meski dia sudah melakukan itu melalui pesan singkat, dan bahkan sok akrab dengan Draxler. Tetapi di atas segala hal, matanya terus mencari-cari satu sosok yang dari tadi tak kunjung dilihatnya.

“Sebaiknya kau duduk di sini saja, sambil menunggunya kembali dari toilet.”

Özil menggenggam tangan Podolski, mencegah sang pria untuk berjalan lebih jauh selayaknya anak hilang. Podolski _nyengir_ kuda dan segera duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah kanan Özil. Matanya melirik dan melihat kursi di sebelah kanannya yang diduduki orang, namun entah di mana empunya.

Podolski mengerling ke arah kursi tersebut. “Basti tadi duduk di sini, Mesut?”

Özil menggangguk. “ _Natürlich,_ karena itu aku memintamu duduk di sini. Kau pasti mencarinya, bukan? Dan kau belum menyapaku, omong-omong.”

“Aww—kau ngambek, Mesut? _Wie süß_!”—Podolski menggoda, namun ia segera menghindar saat Özil mencoba memukulnya, main-main—“Sini, sini. Kau mau kusapa yang bagaimana? Mau yang manis, yang menyebalkan, atau—“

Pria itu senang menggoda si pemuda keturunan Turki. Tidak tahu mengapa, walau usia mereka terpaut empat tahun, rasanya menyenangkan bergaul dengan Özil. Tetapi, ucapannya terputus saat merasakan ada tangan familier yang merangkul pundaknya.

“Hei, kasihan Mesut. Tidak di Inggris, tidak di sini, kerjaanmu hanya menggodanya melulu.”

Podolski segera memandang ke Schweinsteiger yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Senyumnya bertambah lebar, hingga Schweinsteiger sendiri merasa bahwa senyum Podolski… konyol. Namun, alih-alih membalas perkataan Schweinsteiger, Podolski justru menggapai lengan sang wakil kapten _Die Nationalmannschaft_ , kemudian berkata.

“ _Wir haben lange nicht gesehen, weißt du da?_ ”

_Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau tahu?_

Schweinsteiger hanya mendengus. “Kau kangen padaku?” tanyanya main-main.

Tetapi senyum cerah Podolski melembut dan matanya menatap Schweinsteiger dengan suatu ekspresi sendu yang tidak disangka-sangka. “… Memangnya kau tidak kangen padaku?”

“Kangen, lah,” jawab Schweinsteiger cepat.

Setelah itu keduanya segera larut dalam pembicaraan. Yang awalnya dimulai dari menanyakan kabar satu sama lain, lambat laun berubah menjadi sebuah percakapan penuh tawa di mana guyonan yang ada hanya dapat dimengerti oleh mereka saja. Dari sebelah kiri Podolski, Özil hanya bisa menatap mereka iri sembari sesekali menanggapi apabila ditanyai sesuatu.

Dia kehilangan atensi Lukas Podolski. Lagi.

Beginilah yang selalu terjadi padanya setiap empat tahun, kala Piala Dunia digelar. Di saat ia berpikir bahwa Podolski akan selalu menanggapinya karena (akhirnya) keduanya berada dalam satu klub, tetapi segalanya segera sirna. Apa yang ia lakukan selama ini masih belum cukup untuk menyingkirkan Schweinsteiger dari pikiran Podolski. Bukannya ia benci Schweinsteiger—ia adalah teman yang baik dan pemain yang hebat, tapi…

Apalah. Nampaknya selamanya ia hanya akan menjadi kambing congek. Özil memutuskan bahwa ia tidak bisa berlama-lama berada dalam situasi ini. Apalagi, ini kali pertama ia bertemu dengan sesama pemain senegara setelah EURO 2012 dan itu rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Ia pun menghela napas. Pandangannya sudah berpaling dari kanan ke kiri. Ada Jerome Boateng dan Toni Kroos yang asyik mengobrol di sana. Özil mencondongkan tubuhnya. “Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?”

Kini, Özil mendapatkan pembicaraannya dan mendapatkan kembali antusiasmenya. Acara dimulai lima menit lagi, masih banyak waktu untuk mengobrol. Namun setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada menatap iri pada dua orang yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

… _Terserahlah._

**Author's Note:**

> [1] _Natürlich_ : tentu saja  
> [2] _Wie süß!_ : manisnya!  
> Awalnya mau bikin Schweinski yang unyu, tapi di tengah-tengah malah berakhir jadi Özil yang despo karena Poldi-senpai not noticing him. Whyyy... Pasti ini semua salah aljabar elementer dan kalkulus I! #nggak


End file.
